For the simulation of the visual environment and other display purposes a picture generation system is often needed that is able to provide a wide angle azimuthal and elevation display. In many cases, for example if a nonprogrammed display is required, such as in training devices, an optical movie projection system is not satisfactory and television means have to be used for the generation of a "real time" display picture.
For the generation of wide angle pictures of this type multichannel systems have been used in which each television channel provides the generation of a narrow angle picture both in azimuth (for example 60.degree.) and in elevation (for example 45.degree.) and in which the wide angle display (for example 180.degree. in azimuth and 90.degree. in elevation angle span) consists of an assembly of several such narrow angle television picture display systems. Such systems unfortunately show always the joints between neighbouring channels which results in a very disturbing total picture and shows in case of color systems disturbing color mismatches.